there could be trouble ahead
by gormogon
Summary: my personal take on the two parter,if you like the first short chapter then i will continue!:-
1. Chapter 1

There could be trouble ahead...

On the early side of her thirties this modest brunette reminded Kate of the alluring blonde art thief they partnered with on another case,basically,Castle's type of woman.

'calm down Kate' she instructs herself,stay 's when the man in question- or rather on her mind- arrives.

'Hey Castle this is-' Kate looks towards the brunette for emphasis when Castle interrupts with

'Hey Jennifer it's been a long time'


	2. Chapter 2

**Be nice this is my first Castle story and I don't really know if I can do these characters justice unlike the superb Terri Miller and Andrew Marlowe.**

And yet again Kate is in the middle of a romantic encore where there is only supposed to be two can't help but fidget with agitation as Castle breaks out in his childish smarmy grin.

Fifteen minutes before this,Castle had been late to the crime scene againKate had called him while he was out buying college books with Alexis.

A body was found at an abandoned storage locker whose owner was reported dead years with his morbid sense of humour had to smile when he heard the body was found immersed in concentrated sulfuric acid.

His 'anybody want a smoothie?' joke with respect to the condition of the body was completely lost on the stoic Lanie until he recognised an old first muse actually looking ever so sleek in her typical pencil skirt and jacket being questioned by the love of his life...wait...did he just think that?better yet why was he narrating in his head?

Back at the 12th precinct in the close confines of Captain Gates office,Jennifer Beals aka C.I.A special agent Beals was currently explaining her situation to Gates and urging Gates to understand why she lied at the crime scene as being a did not completely trust that Kate had any affiliation with the NYPD at the time of questioning.

To Gates this seemed an insult to her detctives and hinted at the ongoing feud for power between two departments.

Gates:'with all due respect agent Beals,you mean to tell me the official badge and registered standard issue weapon didnt scream cop to you?'

'Captain Gates you must inderstand I have a cover to keep as a part of a major government agency and in our line of work and with the serious nature of this op anything can appear official,documents can be altered and reproduced,identities can be assumed'

Outside the office or as Kate liked to see it,an interrogation room,Kate updated the murder board as if this case was standard and not part of a national plot to destroy America.

Castle:'wow,she's really getting a grilling in there huh?'

Kate:'great that's all we need,another department starting a power struggle,first the F.B.I now C.I.A'

'oh i don't know maybe Gates will come to realise the full resourcefulness of Jennifer, plus her position in the C.I.A could help us'

At hearing this blatant string of compliments disguised as general observation,Kate gave Castle one of her sarcastic glares.

'mmhmm not everyone wants to uncover and exploit her hidden 'assets' like you do Castle'

And thus the triumphant Queen walks to her throne passing an agitated doesn't have time for a retort however as the door to Gates' office opens and a confident agent Beals emerges as she turns to Gates,Castle and Kate see the impact of her words on the Captains face.

Kate deducts from the captains twitching eye and wide smile that agent Beals is sweetly commandeering this case while still instructing her to keep the C.I.A apprised of any updates should they this must be killing the Captain to have to submit to a higher authority,Kate thinks.

Esposito and Ryan just look on dumbfounded at what just occured,all they lacked were popcorn and soda's between felt a twinge of guilt for always did feel a great responsibility towards them and simply swore since this case started that she would not let this agent usurp her team,be it with or without Castle.

The agent is at the front of her desk now,'I wanted to thank you personally for your assistance and upkeep of confidentiality on this case'

For a minute Kate is at a loss as to who the agent is addressing because she continues to gaze at Castle.

Kate:'well I am a homicide detective and this case began with a murder so i'm just doing my job'

agent Beals:'well anyway thank youand your captain has been briefed of the sensitive nature of this case so it is of the highest importance no information is leaked-

Kate follows Agent Beals eyes to where Ryan and Esposito are sitting,both of which have all of a sudden become occupied with sorting police reprts.

Castle notices the vein in Kates head begin to bulge as the agent says this and offers to walk her is aware of the nerve agent Beals just hit but he didn't particularly want to be the victim of friendly gunfire should Kate feel like getting her gun!

How dare she order me to keep two of my closest friends and finest detectives of New York in the had to go,she grabs her jacket from the back of her chair and the elevator she hears a faint 'yo,Beckett wait up' but leaves the doors close on her guilt.


	3. if looks could kill

**Thank you to those that read my story and reviewed I am forever grateful and I hope most of all that you enjoyed it!:-)**

A knock at Kate's door interrupts her calming meditation,she almost knock over an incense candle on her way to the opens the door to an unwelcome face but not out of the ordinary as he usually showed up at irrelevant times.

Castle: 'you left the precinct'

'God Castle you could have called first I was meditating,hold on I think I left my heart somewhere over there'

Kate was even edgier than usual,it worried Castle because even when they had an argument she always greeted him at the door,not open with an angry statement.

He followed her to the middle of the living room where she began to blow out candles and with each passing flame,Kate's ease also extinguished.

Kate: 'I thought you left with agent Beals?'

Castle: 'I just walked her to her car,that was it,the boys grilled me for an hour for information on the case until in the end I ended up buying them dinner as a consolation' he ponders a bit and then adds 'I would have invited Captain Gates too but she was too busy sharpening her scythe'

At this Castle chuckled at his own joke while Kate glared impatiently.

But within seconds he had become serious as indicated by his nervous cough.

'Listen Kate I feel like there has been an atmosphere between us all day and I don't like it,it makes me uncomfortable,I think that you want to ask me something and I need you to do that now'

Looking into Castle's pleading yet stern eyes she had to make him hurt like she hurt,

'why haven't you moved on already?' this question caught Castle completely off guard but knowing Kate all too well- and because he had spent all night haunted by the same question along with is she different?- he understood it.

'I mean you have a C.I.A agent and a cop based character why not add an F.B.I agent to the list?'

At this however Castle reacted instinctively albeit compulsively in a way he never has before,grabbing her by the shoulders.

'you have to know,you are more important to me than a character,even the character I have created the words I have written the stories I have imagined don't do you justice'

Kate's blood rages in her veins from his touch,she has never seen such a display of passion or intention from Castle and yet there is a hint of innocence in his words.

Never before have they encountered such an intense moment even in his books,its as if her positive charge cancels out his negative charge but they are definite electric charges as Castle's hand causes all the hairs on Kate's arm to stand up,like the time he had carressed her hand in a scene straight out of a fairytale book.

And then she asks another question breaking the tranquility,raw still from the outburst

'you never actually told me what was your relationship with agent Beals?'

They drifted to the sofa as he started

'back then even as an agent minus the special part,Jennifer was cnstantly scheduled for every hour of every thanks to the Castle charm _(critical glare from Beckett) _well she agreed to one hour on a specific day for a whole year to give me the bare essentials of a day in the life'

Kate: _(pondering the implications of this) _'so you never actually shadowed her?'

'Kate,why do you think we were both blindfolded going into that C.I.A building?'

'point taken'

'I was just a rookie writer and she was just a C.I.A agent,nothing special about it so I couldn't really complain,it was a great opportunity,a career boost I suppose'

Castle sat somewhat restlessly while Kate sat facing hurt to talk about past relationships with Kate,like he was betraying smiled inwardly at his deep frown and her heart began to defrost again.

'She never really let me get as involved as you do,you guys are like a second family to me'

Kate had to laugh at this as as Esposito and Ryan sometimes referred to them both as 'mom and dad'.

'she was strict and diligent not sassy and compassionate as you'

'what you mean is she never let you play with her cool toys because she feared you might taser a foreign diplomat?'

They both laughed at this and there was a pause much like in L.A where he smiled wholeheartedly and selfishly into her eyes like he was physically lost in them,and Kate realised that this smile was much warmer and bigger than the one he gave agent Beals earlier suddenly Castle took Kates hand and addressed the last lingering question that was burdening them.

In that unique husky voice only Castle could do he said

'It was nothing,meaningless to what I have now with you,our partnership is integral to me not just my work,I see you as a central part of me Kate I only realised that when I met you I was an idle and restless person but now I'm a man,a grown up with meaning and self worth and to you I owe my education-why are you staring at my lips?'

the light banter was back but Castle's words did reach her,all she could think was one thing though and Castle read it on her face-

''say it'

'no Kate Im not saying it'

'for me please'

after a seconds hesitation Castle admitted defeat.

'_nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile and you use it only for me…'_


End file.
